ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ying Okamoto
Ying Okamoto (岡本英, Okamoto Ei) is an ex-mercenary troop/martial-artist. selfless, hot-headed and a pretty chilled out dude, Ying is one of the only remaining troop member to have survived the battle against the Xecro-force and is still alive and well nearing his 20s. He was brought up to be a free will young man and to stand up for those who can't defend themselves, he's easily one of the strong sots that deserves the title of "Heroism" but now he devotes his time to training to become one of the heroes that this story needs will fight crazy strong opponents along the way. Personality He’s very outgoing, selfless and brotherly at times to most, when his friends are down he tries to be a role model for his comrades, in battle however he's a totally different person he's much more aggressive when it comes to it, he truly loves the thrill of a good fight with others and can get really cocky in a battle when he thinks he has the upper hand but he's is shown to be really open to new people he's never met before but does keep a few things hidden for the best. Ying has very little experience in anything that isn’t related to combat, warfare or his own personal history. Appearance Bullet’s physical appearance is that of a young,well-built man with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large abdominals and a scar across his nose. he wears a black jacket with a white zipper tee and torn-up demin short shorts along with knee high brown boots with a symbol of an iron fist on the side of one of his boots, yellow-outlined straps and white metal-toes. A single belt crosses his waist with considerable length that has its tail end point out from his left-to-her right from behind, and he has gauntlets on his arms dubbed "Flame Gauntlets of infused fists of the gods" or flaming fists. Weapon and abilities Flame Gauntlets of infused fists of the gods: This is Ying’s primary weapon ‘the flame gauntlets’ a pair of two powerful military gauntlet like weapons what get stuff done, it also can be upgraded into its second form variation what will be explained later. When Ying throws out a punch, he shoots out a fiery blow which gives Ying some forward momentum. There are many different moves in these gauntlets and they will be explained now…. Semblance: '''Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members.Ying’s Semblance is called ‘afterburner’ it’s properties are flame based, A power-up stance that gives one “Heat Up” level when not charged and two levels when charged. The main way of gaining levels if you can’t approach the opponent. It even has projectile guard point, so it’s harder for them to hit him out of it. They can still do it during the cooldown, so that is a flaw in trying to charge up. He sometimes use it after knockdown an opponent, though it’s a bit risky, too. '''Parry: '''This technique can be learnt by others but was recently mastered by Ying When an attack is parried, no damage will occur whatsoever. In addition, it can also be used in mid-air when he parried will recover more quickly than the attacker it also gives him one level of meter everytime he parries perfectly, and will have the opportunity to launch his own attack. Because of this, the parry can often be single-handedly responsible for turning the tide of battle: a player who was on the offensive suddenly gets puts on the defensive, and vice-versa.There are, however, certain types of attacks which cannot be parried, including throws '''Crush Trigger: Ying blasts the enemy with fire from his glove.As all other Crush Triggers, this one costs 25% of his aura and breaks their guard if they don’t Barrier it (in which case, it takes a great chunk of their Barrier gauge). Since Bullet’s mix-up options are limited, going for Crush Trigger might be a very good idea. It’s barely ever used in battles, however. Shakunetsu blast: '''An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. '''Burn Knuckle/Quick Burn: Ying can surround his fist in energy to deliver a fierce punch. Shoot Toss: Ying grabs the opponent around the waist and slams them down. Rising upper: A strong jumping uppercut. He can also make a flaming one. It can miss and be blocked by an opponent if not careful Flaming Rising upper: It's a 2-3 Rising upper attacks in a row, with more power. He can also make a strong flame uppercut in the end, in order to inflict more damage. But like the same with his regular one it’s easily punishable if wifted or missed. Crossfire Hurricane: It fires a set of flames in the shape of fists. Crossfire Hurricane Special: An advanced form of the Crossfire Hurricane, it is made to cover a wider radius and fire more fists-shaped flames. Fureshetto: Engēji or Flechette: Engage: Requires “Heat Up” Lv1 or Lv2 and spend all extra levels he has. After throwing the enemy with Snap Hands Fist, Ying makes another jump and grabs them again, slamming them into the ground. Gives much more punch to midscreen Snap Hands, including the combos that follow after it. Heal lvl. 2 causes the enemy to bounce much higher and can be comboed out of. (Mainly his overhead kick or jump-in ground downward punch.) Piasshingu: Engēji or Piercing: Engage :'''Bullet shoots a long fiery beam, making the enemy bounce from the opposite direction. '''Furinto Shūtā or Flint Shooter Ying shoots a fire projectile along the ground. It gets faster and travels longer distances with higher “Heat Up” levels (Lv1 travels about half a screen, while Lv2 covers the whole screen). A great way of getting in safely. Furinto Shūtā or Flint Shooter (Charged):Ying shoots at the ground, creating an explosion. Unlike the regular Flint Shooter, the charged version doesn’t go anywhere, being just a simple attack with projectile properties. Its main use is picking up enemies off the ground, launching them high enough to put some pressure on them. Hīto za Bīto or Heat the Beat:'''Bullet raises his right arm up with his left arm and shouts out ‘Afterburner!’ his body erupts in flames behind him and sorta has red and orange aura surrounding him as he starts to move you can see afterimages. Ying is temporarily in an infinite state lasting for a few minutes his strength,speed and other categories increased dramatically also his appearance changes slightly . '''Ekusukyūshon Manyūbā or Execution Maneuver: Ying grabs the opponent and drags them along the ground, finishing with a massive explosion (It is only available when he’s using his after-burner. Heat Rush: Bullet channels flames through his entire body for a short period of time, which powers up his special attacks by increasing their number of hits and improving their trajectory, allowing him to perform even more damaging combos Shockwave: Ying punches with enough force to release a series of three large shockwaves that increase in size as they travel away from him . Reiji Aguressā or Rage Aggressor: Before Ying reaches his target he says “Meet your maker. Got you..! Ragh! .” or “Time to end this!… Rage….Aggressor!” he rushes forward and performs an upward kick. If it hits the opponent, he follows it up with a short combo. Thanks to its good trajectory, he can end a lot of different combos with this, with the aftermath of the move doing a great amount of damage. The OD Aka (Overdrive) version adds some more hits that deal about 3x more damage and blow the opponent away. Since the regular version leaves the enemy closer to him, he’d rather use it only if it to knock an opponent out them or if he is in a corner, anyways. Doesn’t have any invulnerability at all, so using it in the neutral position is unwise, to say the least. Sāpentain Asaruto or Serpentine Assault: Ying says “Serpentine assault! …Kiss it goodbye…” This is an 18-hit attack, beginning with Ying doing a kick, jumping off the enemy, and then sliding along the ground. Afterward, he will deliver two strong punches and a blast from her Magic Formula Weapon for the final hit. This can be followed up with Frangible Engage. Furanjiburu: Engēji or Frangible: Engage Requires “Heat Up” Lv1 or Lv2 and spend all extra levels you have. he continues the attack by dragging them backwards and shooting them in the air for another two hits only if he’s confident it will hit but if it does it's a 50/50 chance of him dying to it. Hādo Kiru Buringā or Hard Kill Bringer: This is Ying’s final attack and now this is where his second form of his gauntlets come into play. Ying stuns the opponent with a punch and grabs them,saying “Exterminating! You asked for this! System overload maximum output!! …Target obliterated.” using his flame Formula Weapon gauntlets to shoot them with explosive attacks in the face three times. he then brings them to the ground, and a large mechanism protrudes from one of his gauntlets, acting as the finishing punch. The battlefield, similarly to , is now much more like a Smokey wasteland, and the opponent lies in a large crater making the move a instant K.O if it lands. Referances and Triva * Almost all of Ying's moveset were inspired by all fighting games alike most heavily Blazblue and the street fighter franchise and most of his move set naming theme is military and fire. * Ying's parry technique is ripped straight from the Street fighter III series. * Ying's design is inspired by Yang from RWBY and bullet from Blazblue since they both use their fists while in combat with the use of fire in the mix. * Ying's birthday, 2nd august is considered pants day in Japan hints the name "Hot pants" * Ying's gauntlets "Flame gauntlets of infused fists of Gods" Comes from the Greek myth of the fire gauntlets that were crafted by the very Gods themselves. * His power known as "Semblance" is from the RWBY series and the execution of it is similar to a fighting game bar meter.